1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing nanoglass, and more particularly, manufacturing nanoglass in a flame spray reaction system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is currently a heightened interest in the use of nanoparticles for a variety of applications. However, nanoparticles may vary significantly in terms of size, particle size distribution, morphology or other physical properties. For example, nanoparticles may range in size from 1 nm to 500 nm, depending primarily upon the conditions employed for forming the nanoparticles. Larger sized nanoparticles may be desirable for some applications, while smaller sized nanoparticles may be desired for others. For example, in the case of nanoglass particles used in photovoltaic applications, larger particles may be desirable because they create a glass layer with greater porosity that allows gases to escape during the firing process. On the other hand, smaller particles or smaller aggregates may be desirable in other applications because such smaller particles allow more intimate mixing with the conductor and allow firing at lower temperatures and/or shorter times. Particle size may also be critical in colloidal stability of dispersions and in the thixotropic behavior of pastes produced from such particles. Additionally, for some applications spherical nanoparticles may be preferred over non-spherical nanoparticles. For other applications, it may be preferred to have nanoparticles that are agglomerated, or aggregated, into larger units of aggregates having a controlled structure. Also, for some applications, certain characteristics for other properties may be desired, such as the density or morphology of the nanoparticles.
Conventional processes for making nanoparticles have achieved some success in making nanoparticles having certain compositions and other properties. New processes are desired, however, that provide additional and commercially viable capabilities to satisfy a need for a broader range of nanoparticulate compositions and properties.